supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20141208010601
Mei musste bei der Geschichte schlucken. Es ging also doch noch schlimmer, als ihre eigene Kindheit und Jugend. Hinter den traurigen und teilweise betrübten Blicken, steckte auch Müdigkeit. Johnny und Nina rieben sich schon die Augen, während der eine oder andere anfing zu gähnen, darunter zählte auch das Engelsmädchen. "Gut, ich denke das war dann das Wort zum 'Sonntag' und hiermit verabschieden wir uns für heute. Ihnen allen eine gute Nacht und wir sehen uns morgen zu den Frühnachrichten wieder.", imitierte Mei eine Nachrichtensprecherin und beendete den DVD-Abend. Ein leichtes Lachen ging durch die Runde, bis Melissa etwas einfiel: "Hey Drizzy! Du bist uns auch noch ein paar Geschichten schuldig!" Draco verdrehte leicht die Augen. "Jaja mach dir nich ins Hemd, ihr bekommt schon noch euren Geschichtenabend mit Draco.", wimmelte er die Jägerin ab. Während der kleinen Diskusion packte Bridget bereits die Disc in die Hülle und dann in die Box zurück. Mei stand langsam auf und ging auf sie zu. "Bridge? Kann ich das Gästezimmer haben? Ich brauch meine Ruhe wenn ich versuchen will mit Azrael zu sprechen.", fragte sie vorsichtig. Die smaragdgrünen Augen ihrer Ex-Freundin musterten sie. "Ja... sicher." - "Danke." Damit schnappte Mei sich ihre Tasche und verließ kurzerhand das Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg nach oben summte sie Spirit in the Sky ''von ''Norman Greenbaum. '' Mit einem leichten Quitschen ließ sich die Tür öffnen und ein nur mit dem Nötigsten eingerichtetes Zimmer kam zum Vorschein. Ein Bett für eine Person, ein Nachttisch und ein schmaler Kleiderschrank mit einem Spiegel. Gleichzeitig mit dem Schließen der Tür flog der Rucksack auf das Bett, welcher durch den Aufprall auf die Federkernmatratze nochmal etwas hochgeworfen wurde. Das Klacken der leichten Absätze ihrer Stiefel hallte durch den Raum, bis die Jägerin auf dem Teppich stand, welcherzwischen dem Schrank und dem Bett lag. Alles schien nun leichter, da es kaum noch Geheimnisse gab. Langsam ließ sich Mei auf den Teppich gleiten und öffnete die Reißverschlüsse ihrer Stiefel und zog diese aus. Um den Engel herum wurde es still. Sie zog die Hose und das Shirt aus, kramte dann nach ihrem Schlafshirt, ein schwarzes Tanktop mit ''Joshi ''aus ''SuperMario darauf. Als sie es fand zog sie es an, packte den Rucksack auf den Boden und legte sich unter die Decke auf das Bett. Schneller als gedaht schlief Mei ein und fand sich in dem üblichen Wald wieder. "Schön dich zu sehen Az, aber du weißt worüber ich noch sprechen möchte.", ohne Zögern kam die Jägerin auf den Punkt. "Ja, das weiß ich. Du hast gesehen, was am anfang der Entstehung stand: Gott, Ich und die Waffen. Weißt du, was viele falsch verstehen ist, dass die Gottesmörder ''und die ''Gotteswaffen etwas anderes sind, aber das stimmt nicht. Es sind beides die gleichen.", erklärte der Todesengel sachlich. "Klingt logisch." "Der Begriff ''Gottesmörder ''wird nur gerne von Gegnern Gottes genutzt. Sie sind überall auf der Welt verteilt und erscheinen bei der Person, welche ihnen würdig erscheint, doch einige müssen von alleine gefunden werden, so wie der Speer. Bridget wird den Zugang öffnen können, doch heißt es nich dass sie den Speer auch nutzen kann.", sein Blick wurde leicht betrübt. Fassungslos rieb Mei sich durchs Gesicht. "Super. Das sind natürlich geniale Nachrichten." Langsam ging sie auf und ab. "Gibt's da sonst noch was, das ich wissen sollte?" "Pass einfachnur auf dich auf.", bat Azrael das Mädchen. "Ja... schon klar. Was auch sonst.", verdrehte sie die Augen. Im nächsten Moment schlug sie diese auf und lag wieder im Bett des Gästezimmers. Draußen wurde es leicht hell, aber von der Sonne war noch nochts zu sehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Wecker der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Es war 4:38 Uhr morgens. "Mein Schlafrythmus ist durch diesen Engelsscheiß echt im Arsch!", fluchte sie leise zu sich selbst und stand auf. Sie setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett und sah durch die Scheibe in welcher sich ihr Gesicht spiegelte. Seicht wiegten sich die Blätter im Wind und die ersten Vögel ließen ihr Zwitschern ertönen. "Schaut ihr gerade auf mich herab? Mom? Dad? Alex? Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid! Ich hätte jeden von euch beschützen können.", dann war es um sie geschehen und sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, fest darauf hoffend, dass niemand sie sah.